Tumblers and Truths
by Gollum4077
Summary: Merlin and Morgana are having strange dreams warning of danger coming to Camelot. When two young travellers arrive in Camelot seeking refuge, things start to change. What is their link to the forseeable future, and how can they help? More to come!
1. The First Dream

**Merlin Fanfiction: Tumblers and Truths**

Chapter 1: The First Warning.

The forest was cold and misty. It was hard to see a long distance away. The great castle wasn't even visible. And there was an eerie feel to the place too, the feeling that something wasn't quite right. And then there was the voice.

'Merlin….'

The young warlock turned around at the sound of his name. He didn't know why he was here, but he was being called.

'Merlin….'

He couldn't see the person calling him. The mist was too thick. Who was it? It sounded like a female. Yes, yes it was. But it wasn't a familiar voice. Merlin looked around him.

'Who are you?' he called to the mist.

He still could not see anyone through the pale, shrouding fog; it was like calling to nothing. But then, the wind changed, and a figure walked slowly towards him, with a cloud of mist circling around it. The person was wearing a dark, hooded cloak; Merlin could not see the face, or the underclothing of the person. But the cloak was a deep, rich purple; a dark, but mysteriously alluring colour. Merlin seemed drawn to the sight of this stranger. It stopped about 20 metres away. She spoke again.

'I am one who knows your past, your present, and your future.' She answered in a soft smooth voice. Although she was standing far away, Merlin could hear her as clear as day.

'What do want?' he asked, transfixed on the woman- well, all that he could see of her.

'I am here to warn you Merlin. You- and the people of Camelot, are in grave danger. You must use your gift to save them. When the time is right- help will come. You are destined for great things, and to become that- you must face the challenges that lie ahead. But know this, young warlock; if you cannot save us…… no-one can.' her hood fell off with a sudden gust of wind.

She was a girl, a young woman- no more than 16. Her glowing white skin, cold eyes, and shock of silver-blonde hair, with a single blue streak, lit up the whole forest. She stared at him, and as she did- as if under her command, the winds suddenly moved fast, swirling the mist faster around her, making her harder to see. She pointed one hand at Merlin, and with a great gust of wind, a mountain of fog raced towards him. He struggled furiously against the blinding wind, but it was too strong. He tried to see the girl, but all he saw was the grey-white mist racing around him, as it moved him backwards- and down.

'Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Merlin woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in his bed. He was shaking, and in a cold sweat.

Gaius suddenly burst into his room, with a panicked expression on his old, wrinkled face.

"Merlin! My Boy, are you alright?!' he suddenly caught the look on the young warlock's face. He walked over to Merlin's bed quickly.

"Merlin! Speak to me boy! Are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost!'

Merlin looked him straight in the eye.

"I think I have.' He whispered.


	2. Hunting Game

Chapter 2: Hunting Game.

It was still early, but this was one of the best times of day to catch perfect game. Prince Arthur rode steadily on his horse, handsome and confident, looking around, checking to see that there was some good healthy animal to shoot, and that there _wasn't_ any other person trying to get it first. Two guards rode quietly, but close behind- under Uther's orders of course. The king didn't want his only son and heir to get attacked out of nowhere, and killed. But he usually underestimated Arthur's fighting and survival skills, so Arthur was forced to have company while he hunted. This annoyed the young prince greatly.

He stopped for a moment to check his surroundings. Nothing but trees, shrubs, and a fine layer of mist hanging around the undergrowth. Arthur huffed in impatience.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the bushes. He quickly spun himself the other way, where he thought the noise had come from, getting his arrow ready just in case. He couldn't see anything moving; the fog seemed to be getting just a little thicker, though it wasn't any warmer. Arthur looked around once again…… nothing, not even a bird. It might've just been nothing, he could've just pretended to hear it- it was so quiet.

Another rustling sound came from a distance away. Arthur rode towards it. It was becoming fainter as it moved along. Moments later, he heard a distant bang. He, and the guards looked in another direction to see a small puff of grey and silver smoke rising from a clearing nearly a half a mile away. Arthur rode straight towards the smoke cloud.

Meanwhile, two dark, hooded figures ran like lightning towards a large cluster of thick bushes. They hid in the middle of it, trying to stay unnoticed, and catching their breath. One of them was obviously older; taller, and fast, even though they were shouldering a large looking pack. The younger was skinny, but strong, and was shorter only by about a head.

'Good work Xen, you always know how to form a getaway.' whispered the older of the two in a low voice, crouching low and scanning the area around them.

'Thanks, but your mist always does the trick. Did we lose them?' replied the younger, in a scared and unsure voice.

'I don't think they'd be able to see anything around them for at least half a mile. Good thing we got away fast.' The younger one went to change position, but stopped and groaned. The older one turned at the sound.

'Are you alright?' The older one asked. The younger one tried not to show any pain.

'I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Don't worry.' The older one continued looking around. The younger one pulled at the neck of the midnight-blue cloak that was a good camouflage in the thickets.

'Is it safe to remove our hoods now? I hate wearing this thing all the time! Can't we just-'

'No!' said the older one urgently. 'We can't take any chances! If people saw us as we are without cloaks, they'd get suspicious! We'd probably get turned in! Our kind hasn't come to this part of the land for over 20 years!'

'Was that when Mama and Papa came here?' asked the younger with new curiosity. The older one silently hesitated a bit; the question had obviously struck a nerve. The reply was merely more than a whisper.

'Yes…..yes, they came here a long time ago. It must have been the last time they-'

'Shhh!!' interrupted the younger one, looking around. 'Did you hear that?'

'Hear what?' there was complete silence. The younger one looked around again.

'Nothing. Never mind.' The older one looked at the younger with suspicion. The younger seemed somewhat restless, even though they were staying very still.

'Can _you_ see anything?' the younger one continued. The older one inhaled deeply. There was a brief silence.

'No, nothing." The older whispered, breathing out. 'Alright, we can move now, be quick!'

They silently sprung from their hiding place and ran towards a group of enormous trees. They paused for a few seconds, checking to see if the way was safe. Suddenly, they heard the distant sound of angry voices coming from a long way behind. They looked at each other; their expressions were hidden by their hoods, but they were both thinking the same thing.

'They're getting closer!' whispered the younger one.

'Then run!' exclaimed the older one in desperation.

The two hooded strangers dashed past branches, bushes, jumped over logs, hardly daring to look behind them. They were both focused on running straight ahead, and hopefully making it out of the forest….. _alive_. They both spotted a clearing ahead on the left.

'Quick! To the clearing over there!'

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. As they both sped into the clearing, they ran straight into the path of a large brown horse, with a rider on it. The horse kicked up its front legs, and they both exclaimed in fear. The two of them swerved and ducked to avoid getting hit, and skidded to a quick stop. Prince Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing; guiding his horse forcefully away from the strangers' bodies, so he didn't kill them. He pulled out his sword, his guards following suit; pointing them at the two hooded figures, who clutching each other, and shrinking back, even though Arthur wasn't someone who was actually looking for them. It must've been the swords that scared them.

'Declare yourselves!' shouted Arthur. 'At once! Who are you?' he kept his sword at the ready, obviously keeping the strangers at bay. The taller one (who didn't move forward) stood up a bit straighter and spoke in a hard, but misty voice.

'Please sir, do not hurt us, for we are in danger already!' Arthur's expression changed to one of seriousness.

'Danger, what kind of danger?' he demanded.

'Danger of being killed! We are being hunted by men who are ready to take our lives!' cried the older one in urgency.

'Who is hunting you? And why?' queried Arthur, his voice not changing.

'Old enemies of our land. They killed our parents, now they want to kill us!' replied the older one, still holding the younger one closely. Arthur looked at them in suspicion.

'Please Sir! Have mercy! We have done no wrong!' and with that, the taller stranger pulled off their hood, to reveal the hidden face.

Arthur and his guards quietly gasped in shock of the stranger's surprising appearance. She was a girl, but nearing womanhood. Arthur thought she looked 16, maybe older. Her skin was an extremely pale white- like chalk, but almost glowing. There was no colour in her cheeks, and her lips were as white as the rest of her skin. Her eyes were bright and ice cold; Arthur couldn't quite make out the colour, but they looked grey with flecks of something else. But it was probably the girl's hair which was most interesting; long, very wavy, and silvery-blond. It shone and glistened in the sunshine, like diamonds. On one side of her head though, there was a single, blue streak, the same length as the rest of her hair, but much more vibrant. The cloak she wore was a deep, rich purple.

Arthur was speechless as he took in the remarkable appearance of this strange girl. She stepped forward.

'Please sir, we mean you no harm. After all, in your eyes we are just children.' She turned around to the smaller hooded figure. She said something in a foreign language.

The smaller figure removed his hood. It was a boy, no more than 12 or 13. He was skinny, but he looked as if he had some muscle under the devouring blue cloak he wore. He too, had the chalky white complexion, the pale, stony eyes, and a shorter, scruffier crop of the same shocking silver-blond hair, with an identical blue streak.

Arthur lowered his sword. He stepped closer to the girl.

'Who are you?'

'We belong to the Pallenite Tribe of the South. Our people were once allied to yours many years ago.'

Arthur looked at them in confusion and uncertainty.'

'You're Pallenites?'

'You are young sir; we would be nothing but stories to you. Our people have not entered this land for nearly 20 years. Citizens of Camelot would not remember us so well, but only through legends and tales.'

'But who are _you_?' Arthur queried, still not sure if he quite remembered who the Pallenites were. When he was young, his mother had told him tales of strange, wonderful, mystical people who roamed the lands in and beyond Camelot. Had he met any of their kind before?

'What are children such as you doing in the forests of Camelot?' The girl motioned for the boy to step forward with her.

'My name is Minara, and this is my brother Xenardo. We are children of the Great Pallenian Travelling Act. We are performers by name and nature. Our parents were some of the last Pallenians to ever enter this land.'

'Then why are you in Camelot after all these years?' pressed Arthur.

'We are being hunted by men who are out to kill us. They are Umbrinites, men of shadow, our enemies. ' The reply came not from the girl, but from the boy, Xenardo. 'They have chased us for many leagues across the land, and this is the one place they have not dared to enter…..until now. Camelot may be the only safe place for us now. Please believe us.'

He looked at Arthur, imploring him to see reason and help them. Arthur looked back at him; something in the boy's eyes was drawing him in, like he could feel the boy's desperate pleadings just by looking into his eyes. He suddenly broke his gaze, and looked at the girl.

'Very well then. Your story seems good enough for me. I will escort you to the castle, where we may discuss you situation further with the King.'

'The King?!' exclaimed the girl in disbelief. 'How do you hold that power?'

'Do you know who I am?' Arthur asked in almost the same tone of disbelief.

'Forgive me, no.' was the reply.

'I am Prince Arthur, son of King Uther Pendragon.' The children looked at each other, and then both bowed simultaneously.

'You're Majesty.' They both said quietly. The girl looked up at him and spoke.

'We did not know that Uther was now the King. He would've been only your age when our people were here last.'

Arthur nodded. He did not know why. Maybe it was just to show some sign of friendship, or acknowledgement.

'You will come with us back to Camelot.' He said as he mounted his horse, his guards, who had spent most of the conversation gawking at the strangers, followed suit. As Arthur pulled the reigns on his horse, he looked at the brother and sister, still holding each other.

'Oh, you don't mind walking do you?'

Minara smiled. 'Not at all….. You're Majesty.' But Xenardo seemed slightly uneasy.

'Well then, we must set out at once. Come along.' And with that, he set off slowly, with the guards keeping behind the children as they started walking. Minara fumbled for her hood.

'Hoods back on Xen.' She muttered in a low voice. Xen looked at her in surprise.

'Why?' he asked.

'It's for our own good.' She replied. 'And for our own sake, let's just hope that the stories about us in Camelot aren't completely true.'


	3. Strange Coincidences

**Chapter 3: Strange Coincidences**

Merlin walked through the courtyard of the castle, deep in thought. He was on rounds for Gaius. And after that, he had to polish Arthur's armour- but he could do that by magic if he had time. But he had other things on his mind: like his dream from last night. He'd never experienced anything like it. It had felt so…....real. That girl, she seemed like she was really there, and that he felt her presence, and her voice- the soft, but harsh tone, calling him……warning him. Why? How? What did it all mean?

Before he knew it, he was at his final stop; Morgana's room. He had more medicine to cure her nightmares. Every time Merlin saw her, she looked beautiful, as always, but somewhat tired, as if she had not slept very well, which worried Uther, and Gaius.

He politely knocked on her door, and said:

'Morgana? It's me, Merlin.'

'Come in.' came the quiet reply. He opened the door, and turned around to see Morgana sitting by the window sill. She looked tired, but she smiled at the sight of him. Merlin closed the door behind him.

'I brought the remedy from Gaius. He says to take it every night before you go to sleep.'

'Thank you Merlin. That was very kind of you.'

'Yes, well, when Gaius orders me to do something, I usually have no choice but to do it.' He commented. Morgana laughed quietly. She then looked down at the floor, and let out a quiet sigh. Merlin looked at her cautiously.

'Are you alright m'lady?' he asked concerned. She looked up at him.

'Just tired that's all.' There was a brief pause.

'Nightmares again?' inquired Merlin, trying not to sound impolite. Morgana nodded.

'Yes. I had a very strange dream last night that I can't seem to understand.' Merlin frowned.

'That's funny, so did I.' Now it was Morgana's turn to frown.

'Really? And what was your's about?' she asked. Merlin hesitated, and then shook his head.

'It's silly really, it's nothing.'

'No, tell me. Please.' She insisted. There was no refusing the lady of the castle. Merlin started talking.

'Well, I was in a forest, and everything was all…misty. And suddenly there was this voice calling my name, and there was this- this…person with a hood. It was a girl, but she was like a ghost. And she spoke to me, and then, this great wind came up and sort of….dragged me down……..and, well…. Like I said, it's nonsense.' He looked up at Morgana, and instead of amused, she looked positively shocked.

'I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?' she stared at him for a moment.

'No, no! It's just that…..I had a dream almost exactly like that. Last night.' Merlin was as confused as she was.

'How do you mean?' said Merlin.

'I mean, I was in a forest too, and it was cloudy, and this voice just came out of nowhere and there was this girl. She said something about Camelot being in danger, and then she put her hand out, and there was this wind, and then, I woke up. Just like yours.'

They both looked at each other in stunned silence. Neither of them knew what to make of it. Merlin suddenly had an idea.

'I know. I'll tell Gaius, he always knows what to do.' And with that, he raced off, leaving Morgana, still baffled. Moments he left, Gwen entered the room with a bowl of water.

'Was that Merlin I just saw?' she exclaimed surprised. She set the bowl on the table. Morgana hid her stunned expression, and instead smiled.

'He had other duties to attend to. He was in a hurry.' She said calmly. Although, she knew that the hurry was of far greater concern.


	4. Practical Magic

**Chapter ****4- Practical Magic**

'Come with me.' Arthur instructed the two children. They followed him up a wide set of stairs and through a large hallway, where two armed guards were standing at a door. Xenardo made a small noise at the sight of them. Minara squeezed his hand.

'Don't be afraid.' She whispered in their foreign language. 'We have done nothing wrong. If we can restore friendship with Uther, he may gain our trust, and we can be protected.'

'And if he doesn't?' Xenardo replied in the same strange tongue.

'I don't know. As long as we prove we don't possess any magical powers, we will be fine.

The people of Camelot are very superstitious. So whatever you do, don't use any mag-'

'Stop that talking you two!' said Arthur slightly impatiently, not being able to understand a word they were saying. He turned to them. 'You're about to meet the King.' He nodded at the guards to let them through, and they obliged. They opened the doors to the throne room, where King Uther was sitting, and talking gravely with Gaius and two other men. They all fell silent when they saw Arthur, followed by Minara and Xenardo engulfed by their dark capes.

'Arthur! What are you doing back so early? And who have you brought with you?' Uther added slightly suspiciously, seeing the two figures behind Arthur. Arthur stepped forward.

'Father, I need to speak to you….possibly alone.'

Uther sighed and motioned for the two men and servants to leave. They all hurried out of the room. Gaius looked at the King.

'Shall I return to my duties sire?' he asked. But, before Uther could answer, Arthur interrupted.

'No Father, Gaius may stay.' Uther and Gaius stared at him in confusion.

'Very well then, if you think it necessary.' Uther looked to Arthur.

'Now then boy, what is the matter you wish to discuss?'

Arthur motioned to Minara and Xenardo. They stepped forward.

'I found these two children in the forest. They are being hunted by men who are out to kill them. They are in danger.' Uther looked at them, not able to see their faces.

'And what is so special about these children? Why should we protect them? What are they to us?' Arthur frowned.

'They are not from Camelot sire, and they claim their people were once allied to us.'

'Who are these people then? Where are they from?' Uther frowned. Arthur answered.

'They say they are…..Pallenites…..from the South.' Both Uther and Gaius' eyes widened at the sound of the name in utter disbelief.

'Pallenites? In Camelot?' Uther said, almost to himself.

'Impossible.' muttered Gaius.

Arthur turned to the children. 'Show them!' he ordered. They removed their hoods, to reveal themselves, both giving a small bow to the King.

'Father, this is Minara, and her brother Xenardo.' Arthur said, pointing to them as he said their names.

Uther and Gaius could hardly believe their eyes. Minara and Xenardo looked straight at the King, although Xenardo looked slightly scared. Uther stood up from his throne and slowly walked towards them.

'But, there haven't been Pallenites here for over 20 years. I was only a boy when they were last here. They were a travelling act, an entertaining troupe if I recall.'

'You recall correctly Sire.' said Minara taking a small step forward, with Xenardo still holding her hand. 'Our parents were part of the Travelling Act. They were performers, but they are now dead.'

Uther raised his eyebrows.

'Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that. But why then have you returned to Camelot after all these years?'

Minara answered. 'Sire, we are being hunted by the same men who killed our parents and many others from our Troupe. They now wish to kill us, to avenge the men that our people killed in The Black War. They were determined to kill off everyone of our race. We have been enemies since before we can remember. And if I stand corrected; they are still enemies of Camelot.'

'Who are these enemies?'

'Umbrinites of the West. Three of their Shadow warriors are in the forests of Camelot as we speak; they must think we are still there. Please sir, we beg you; we want to restore peace and friendship to the Kingdom of Camelot.' She stopped, unable to work out what to say next. They looked imploringly at Uther. Gaius turned to him:

'Sire, the Umbrinites were banished when you father was King. They are dangerous people, not to be messed with. I think these children really need help.' Uther looked at Gaius, and then looked at Arthur, then the children.

'If we give you protection from these enemies, what can you offer in return?' he asked coolly. The children looked at each other for ideas, but then, Xenardo's face lit up in hope.

'We- we could give a performance. It's what we do best! And we are very good!' he said, looking to Minara, who smiled and nodded in agreement. Uther seemed slightly hesitant at first, but smiled.

'These are dark days indeed. We do need some more enjoyment in our lives. Yes, I think a performance would be quite satisfying.' Minara, Xenardo, Arthur, and Gaius all seemed to sigh in relief. Uther sat back down.

'That's that then. We shall hold a grand banquet tonight, and you shall provide for us grand and merry and entertainment!'

'Yes sire, it would be our honour.' Minara replied.

'Provided of course you do not use or possess any sorcery. It is a banned practice in Camelot, and the penalty is certain death.' Uther suddenly said sternly, sitting back down on his throne.

Minara and Xenardo's eyes met for a split second. Minara muttered a foreign word under her breath to her brother.

'His Majesty clearly remembers the tales of our people. We were often suspected for the use of magic, but I swear in all honesty before you sire, neither we, nor any one of the Pallenites have _ever_ practised sorcery. We perform tricks, but ones that could be taught to any common person.'

'Do you give your word upon it?'

The children locked their gaze upon each other again.

'I do.' Minara said firmly.

'And I.' Xenardo echoed.

There was a short pause. Then Uther smiled again.

'Very well. Then it will be a grand evening. And you may stay with us for the time being.'

'Thank you sire, you are most gracious.' Minara said with hidden joy and relief.

'Now then,' said Uther to the children. 'I will allow you time to rest and rehearse for tonight's performance. Arthur- would you be so kind as to show our visitors to the guest chambers. If that is all, you may go.' Arthur nodded at his father, and motioned for Minara and Xenardo to come with him. As they turned to leave, Xenardo closed his eyes and clutched his hand to his side.

'Xen?' Minara said quietly in concern.

Xenardo groaned faintly and then suddenly sunk to the floor.

'Xen!!!'

Minara fell to her brother's side and Gaius raced over to them, feeling his forehead. But Minara moved Xenardo's cloak aside, and lifted up his grey shirt, where he displayed a large, and nasty looking cut in his side. She looked at it in horror.

'You said it was just a scratch!' she whispered.

'I thought it was.' Xenardo moaned.

'You lied Xen! Why didn't you say they got you?'

'Because-' Xenardo exclaimed in pain as Gaius examined it. He looked straight at Minara.

'We need to get him to my chambers, now!'

'Here, let me.' Arthur said lifting Xenardo carefully, as if he was a newborn.

'We must hurry!' Gaius said, leading the way with surprising speed for an old man. The others followed.

They lay Xenardo down on the sick bed, he was barely conscious. Minara looked at him with extreme worry, and guilt. Gaius started mixing some herbs with water, and then put some onto Xenardo's hip. He groaned when he felt it on the cut, and Minara held his hand and started whispering reassuringly to him their other language. He seemed to calm down a bit. Gaius handed Minara a small goblet.

'Here, give him this.' She lifted Xenardo's head and whispered a few words to him. Soon after he had consumed the contents of the cup, he drifted off to sleep. Minara smiled at him.

'Thank you. He needs the rest. We've been running for a day and a night.' Gaius started to wrap a bandage around Xenardo's side. He then spoke to Minara.

'How did he receive this injury?'

'We were engaged in battle with our enemies- in the forest. We tried to fight them off.' She answered quietly, not looking away from her brother.

'And you fought alone?' Arthur queried sceptically. Minara looked up at Arthur.

'We were fighting for our lives; we could not let them take us. We are both skilled in fighting from the days of our travelling act. The men we fought, the Shadow Warriors, they are very powerful.' She paused, looking back at Xenardo. 'I didn't realise he had been struck. I should've looked after him better.'

'Oh now, now.' Said Gaius calmly. 'I'm sure you did all you could for him.'

Suddenly, Merlin burst into the room, with an alert, panicked look on his face. He didn't seem to notice that there were others present.

'Gaius-' he blurted hurriedly. 'There's something I need to tell you. There's….'

He stopped in his tracks, as Minara turned around to look at the loud intruder. He stared completely dumb-founded at her, unable to believe his eyes. It was her- the girl from his dream, Morgana's dream. She was the same girl. The same cold eyes, the same silver blonde hair, with the vivid blue streak, the pale white skin, the same cloak, and the boy that lay next to her, was practically identical. She wasn't a fantasy- she was _real_. _She_…….was the nightmare.


	5. Maybe, Maybe Not

**Chapter 5:**** Maybe, Maybe Not….**

Merlin raced out the door, as if dodging an arrow. He sprinted as fast as he could down the hallway, where he nearly crashed head-on into Gwen.

"Merlin? What on…?" She looked down the hall, as Merlin disappeared around the corner, without a word. She simply shook her head, and continued with her basket of clothes to Morgana's room.

Merlin sped through the castle, out of the courtyard, through the marketplace and to a grassy hill behind the town that he had recently found and now often went to. This was where he could think- alone. He sat down, out of breath, but not out of ideas. He looked out at the town. He closed his eyes, and lay on his back.

This was ridiculous. How could she be real? He had only seen her in a dream the previous night, and all of a sudden- she appears in Gaius' chamber. Surely he had just imagined her?

But he hadn't. He was positive he had seen her in the flesh before. She was sitting on the sick bed, next to the boy, who could've been her brother- was he?

"_This is impossible!" _He silently told himself. But he had been in Camelot too long to know that nothing was impossible. He recalled the time Morgana had had a vision of a woman and the next day, she appeared, and had tried to kill Uther. This had to be happening again, it was happening to him, and to Morgana, and Morgana was _nearly always_ right- she was a seer for goodness sake. But, this girl….. there was something that…he didn't know. Words could not describe the range of feelings and explanations for this situation. She was here for some purpose, unknown. Surely it was not evil? Or was it?

He spent the next hour or so lying on the hill, letting the breeze move his thoughts around, trying to come to some reasonable conclusion. But conclusion, there was not. He kept racking his brain, the same question nagging every part of him: What was she doing in Camelot? An idea came to him out of nowhere. He decided he would ask Gaius first, then, if all else had failed, the Dragon. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the Dragon's words (more like confusing riddles) at the present time. He got up, and raced down the hill, back to the castle.

Meanwhile, back in Gaius' chambers…

Xenardo was still asleep, and Minara was still sitting by him. She and Gaius were still curious as to why Merlin had run off. Arthur, of course had better things to do, he had left soon after. No one had seen Merlin for over an hour.

"Don't worry. You shouldn't think badly of him." Gaius had said to Minara reassuringly. "Sometimes he remembers things at the last minute; he is a very busy lad, doing jobs everywhere."

"I'm sure he is." said Minara plainly. She paused in thought for a moment. "You said his name was…Merlin, yes?"

"Yes, Merlin. He is a very special boy."

"How so?" asked Minara, interested in Gaius' statement. Gaius knew he had to lie, convincingly.

"Well, he has qualities, ones that you don't often find around these parts." He continued before Minara could ask what these qualities were. "He is always looking out for people, one thing that probably gets him into trouble, he's curious, but he's got a good heart. He knows what's right and what's wrong." He sighed. "I just fear one day, his determination will be his end." The old man stared into the distance, lost in thought. He suddenly smiled at Minara, got up, and grabbed a large bucket.

"Well, seeing as Merlin has failed to make an appearance, I must go fetch some more water." He went to open the door but stopped.

"Um, you will be alright here, wont' you?" he asked gently. Minara simply nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said, indicating her brother. Gaius trusted this, and went out the door.

As soon as Gaius' footsteps could no longer be heard, Minara lifted her brother's shirt, and gently removing the bandage that covered his bloody wound, put her hand centimetres away from his side, and quietly began to utter something foreign and incoherent. After a few seconds, she exhaled calmly, as she looked down at what she had done: Xenardo's wound had completely healed, leaving only a simple scar. She smiled at her handiwork. She _had_ promised not to use magic, but, when it came to saving her only brother's life- she couldn't stop herself. She re-did the bandage and re-adjusted Xenardo's shirt, feeling his forehead to make sure she had not cast any side effects on him. She was a very skilled girl, but just to make sure…..normal. Thank goodness. Xenardo stirred slowly, and turned his head. Minara's eyes brightened.

"Xen? Xen? Wake up! Come on, wake up!" she whispered loudly.

"What?" he replied groggily.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?" she asked quietly. Xenardo paused to silently assess himself.

"I'm fine 'Nara, I'm alright, I'm not…." He trailed off as he realised what he was saying. Immediately, he lifted up his shirt, tugged at his bandage, and gasped as he looked down at his stomach. He looked up angrily at his sister.

"What did you do?" he hissed.

"Nothing bad, I just…gave you some assistance. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Besides, I did it correctly, so where's the harm?"

"You said not to-"

"I know, but listen to what I'm saying now! No one suspects us and as long as we only use our gifts in life threatening circumstances, or similar, we can't and won't be detected! You understand?"

Xenardo nodded reluctantly. Knowing they'd been in enough danger already, he was unsure about the situation they were getting themselves into. But, he agreed to stick to their code of protection to one another. They were still treading on dangerously thin ice…

A few minutes later, Merlin found Gaius coming back from the well. He sighed in relief; at least he could talk to him alone. He jogged up behind him.

"Gaius!" Merlin called. The old man turned around, and nearly dropped his full bucket.

"Merlin! My dear boy! Where on earth have you been?"

"Never mind. Look, Gaius, there's something you should know, it's about those people who just came, they…"

"Don't worry, they can't do anything to harm you, I'm quite certain they-"

"No, but listen to me; last night, that dream I had; Morgana had the same one, and that girl in your room- that's her Gaius, I know it is!"

"What are you talking about?" replied Gaius, not quite getting the point.

"I'm talking about the two children in your room; I think they can use magic! The girl was in my dream and Morgana's! it has to mean something!"

"Oh come now boy! They swore to Uther they could not and would not use any form of true sorcery."

"What if they lied?" Merlin slyly retaliated. The two men looked at each other. Merlin continued: "Where are they now?"

"In my chambers of course." Once again, the two men stared at each other in silence. They were of the same mind.

"We should hurry, now, before they can go anywhere else!" muttered Gaius urgently. And with that, the two of them hurried off back to the castle.


	6. And So It Begins!

**Chapter 6: And So It Begins!**

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know, I deserve lots of spam (not the food) cause of my lateness. Yeah, Please don't hate me. Thank you Sasluvsdwrh for egging me on every single day. I am finally getting round to writing more (And YES, I will finish that Sea Patrol fic too!) Thanks for subscribing and stuff peoples, reviews appreciated! G-4077 **

As Merlin banged the door open, widely, Minara and Xenardo nearly jumped out of their skins, as they turned around to see their intruder. Merlin stared at the two of them; as did Gaius, who had puffed in moments later, still with a full water-bucket. Xenardo was half sitting up in the bed, while Minara kneeled next to him; a cloth bag fell quickly to her knees. They both looked as if they had been talking seriously, seconds earlier, but now- they just looked at Merlin as if he were some sort of madman. First, he had burst in- seen them, and run out again. Now, he had barged in again, and was gazing at the two of them with the same sort of disbelief, as if he still couldn't quite grasp the fact that they were really alive and there. Gaius made his way forward. Merlin just stood there in the doorway panting.

'Ah! You're awake!' Gaius said to Xenardo, trying to sound cheerful, resulting in a tone somewhat relieved. Xenardo just nodded, and Minara attempted a small smile.

'Yes, and he is much better, thanks to you sir.' Minara replied plainly. Which sounded either familiar, or just suspicious to Merlin. Gaius put his water bucket down on the table.

'Oh, it's no trouble, no trouble my dear.' He glanced at the half-opened cloth-bag next to her. He guessed Merlin hadn't missed the small action either. 'You-err, you weren't planning on going anywhere were you?' he had to ask. Just to make sure. Minara raised her eyebrows.

'No sir! Not at all! I gave you my word after all.' She reassured.

'Like you gave your word to the king you wouldn't use magic?' Merlin butt in. Gaius groaned.

'Merlin, please, not-'

'I beg your pardon?' Minara questioned coolly. Her eyes were hard-set on Merlin. Xenardo looked somewhat fearful- not a helpful sign in their situation.

'Magic. It's banned in Camelot. You told Uther you wouldn't use it.'

'And what makes you think we would be capable of such things?' Minara challenged, standing up. 'I don't know what rumours you've heard about us Pallenites, but I assure you, none of-'

'That's enough! Merlin! You should know better.' Gaius said firmly, breaking up the potentially disastrous squabble. Merlin went over to the table, and sat down broodingly, trying to mask his fuming suspicions. There was something about those two, the girl in particular. Something….wrong. She was hiding some important secret, and her brother was doing the same. He had to find out. For his sake, and The Lady Morgana's, and, if worse came to worse- Camelot itself.

Gaius walked over to Xenardo. He smiled at him gently.

"Now my boy, may I see how your wound is healing?"

Xenardo looked up slightly nervously, into the eyes of the old man. He then looked up to his sister, who gave a reassuring nod.

"It's alright, we can trust him." She said, her eyes giving a deeper meaning behind her words. The worried lines in Xenardo's face faded as he understood Minara's words. He repositioned himself, lying on his back, as Gaius undid the bandage. When he only saw the scar where the cut had been bleeding, his white eyebrows shot straight up into his hanging hair.

After a few moments' silence, and lack of reaction from Gaius, Merlin stood up again and curiously craned his neck to see what was going on. He slowly stood up and quietly moved to look over Gaius' shoulder at Xenardo's scar. His eyes widened. Only a few hours ago, what was now a clean, white scar, had been a gaping wound, a shallow wound yes, but a nasty cut from a life-and-death swordfight with grown warriors. It was near-to-impossible to have healed that quickly. But Merlin knew better. At least he thought he did. He himself, being a sorcerer, and an inquisitive on at that, had been in Camelot to know what to look for nowadays. And this kind of thing was certainly suspicious. She- no; _they_ had to have some sort of powers.

He looked to Minara, who was gazing at her brother slightly wide-eyed. Definitely surprised, almost curious, but it was hard to tell with her; those grey eyes were difficult to see through. Deep inside them, something was being locked away, like stone, almost like the colour of those cold eyes…..

Gaius recovered first. 'Well that can't be right.' He muttered quietly. 'I don't understand. How? How did this happen? How did you do this, boy?' The old man looked into the eyes of the young teenage boy. Both shocked, and confused.

'I-don't know. I mean, I usually don't heal _that_ fast. I think.'

'What do you mean?'

'Our people have "tough skins". We can recover from injuries well. It has been that way for hundreds of years.' said Xenardo, half-telling the truth. Minara inwardly sighed in relief. Her brother was a good bluffer. They had fooled the King- in front of Gaius; she hoped the old man would continue to fall for their cleverly planned trickster's plot.

As much as the just-thoughtful Xenardo hated lying to the people who had saved their lives, Minara had firmly (and desperately) convinced him to play along with her game, for their own good. She too shared a dislike of dishonesty, but telling the whole truth would only get them killed. Since their parents' death; sacrifices were made, and risks had to be taken. This was either a slim risk, or a big mistake. Minara chanced a slight nod towards her brother in recognition of his accuracy. Merlin caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing, knowing Gaius would only scold him further.

'It's true.' Minara added. 'Some heal faster than others. It's been part of our history for hundreds of years. All those battles gave us thick skins, the ability to heal faster. I do admit though, I am surprised at the rate of Xenardo's healing, but I guess he's just lucky.' She looked earnestly at the two older men. She did have a genuinely fascinated expression on her face, but Merlin and Gaius still couldn't be one-hundred percent sure.

'Well, that is most fascinating. It has been a while since I've been in touch with your people. You're still full of surprises.' said Gaius calmly. He then turned to the boy. 'Xenardo; just let me examine you one more time to make sure you're okay.'

After a few minutes of Gaius making a careful examination on Xenardo, he gave him the all clear. 'But don't push yourself around too hard boy, you'll make yourself exhausted.'

'Alright.' said Xenardo, nodding slightly, and standing up relatively well on his own. He looked to his sister. She already seemed to have understood the question burning in the back of his mind.

'I assume you want to get started then?' she asked, knowingly. He brother nodded more enthusiastically this time. Merlin, who was still in the room, on account of wanting to keep an eye on them both, interrupted again.

'Start what?' he asked curiously. They both turned to him, smiling a bit. Minara answered.

'Practicing for tonight's performance of course. We must be prepared to put on a good show. Xen!' she directed, indicating something to her brother. He picked up their rucksack, and handed one to her. They made to go to the door, when Merlin stopped them.

'Wait, where are you going?'

'To the guest chambers. That way we can practice in private. We don't appreciate people looking in on our rehearsal. It ruins the illusion of it all.' Minara answered. 'Thank you for your concern though- Merlin.' She added on his name with some hesitance. With another small smile, she and Xenardo left quietly.

Merlin was left standing slightly dumbfounded and alone in Gaius' chambers. Despite her assured tone, there was still something not quite right. He thought he might go and find some way to listen or look in on their "rehearsal". It might give some enlightenment as to why they were so secretive. If they were to perform an illusional performance, they would have to be careful; they'd already been warned by Uther the dangers of using magic, so no risks could be taken. They had to be sorcerers, they just had to be. He couldn't prove it of course, but there was just that gut instinct that told him he needed to find out more. He went to follow them to the guest chambers, when his way was blocked by who else, but Arthur.

'Ah, Merlin, there you are. Not busy are you?' he asked.

'Um, well, actually I was going…'

'Good, I need you to help me gear up for fighting practice. Now. All the knights are getting ready, I mustn't be late.'

And with that, he turned on his heel, and marched off. Merlin reluctantly followed his path. It seemed investigating would have to wait for now. He'd have to wait for the performance in a few hours.

Everyone was seated and positioned in the grand dining hall. The feast had been absolutely wonderful. Merlin was standing near Arthur, Gaius sitting nearby. Uther was at the head of the table, with Arthur on his right, and Morgana on his left. Gwen was standing at hand near the wall. After most of the food had been demolished, Uther stood up, and the chatter began to die down. All eyes were on their king.

'Now, after that excellent feast, I think the time is right for some entertainment.'

'Hear hear!' some men responded enthusiastically.

'We have the good fortune of having two performers in our presence tonight. I give you: Minara and Xenardo, the Pallenian performers!'

There was some polite applause, but it was truly lukewarm. The name Pallenian had struck a chord with all the people in the room. They'd heard the rumours. They were all well aware of the superstitions that lay around the strange people. The presence of two Pallenians would give cause for a very interesting night. As Uther gestured towards a door at the side of the room, Minara and Xenardo stepped out humbly, pushing a large box covered by a multicoloured sheet. Where they'd gotten the box was unknown, but it was fascinating enough. They were no longer wearing their devouring capes and plain clothes, but brighter and merrier garments from their performing days. While faded, and patched, their worn outfits gave them an air of happier presence. Their bright hair and pale skin contrasted deeply with it. There were many soft (almost relieved) whispers among the guests as they saw the Pallenians were nothing more than children. But the sight of them was fascinating nonetheless.

They stood on either sides of the box. They stared around at heir audience, Minara giving a split-second glance over at Merlin, but then returning her attention to the others. She stepped forward slightly.

'Friends, guests, your majesties. Tonight we bring you - enlightenment, enchantment, illusion. What you will see here you may not see from any other being in Camelot. We will keep our mysteries to ourselves, but we do not intend to keep you completely in the dark. We do not wish to frighten you- only to entertain. All you see here can be taught to any person, but these tricks hold dear with our people, so we are sworn to secrecy. Forgive us. But now, no time for apologies. Let us…..begin!' she and Xenardo pulled off the sheet with a great flourish, a dark silver-grey box lay beneath it. With a single door at the front, glittery material flew up with the sheet, flying high, before slowly making its way down to the ground. The audience applauded politely, once again. As plain as the box seemed, there was sense of mystery behind it.

Somehow, it could almost draw the audience in. Minara and Xenardo turned the box around once to show its single method of entrance and exit. Xenardo opened the door, where a few indistinguishable objects were placed on the wooden base. Xenardo picked up one object, and held it up for everyone to see. Minara's face fell. Xenardo was holding up an ordinary carrot.

'Xenardo, what are you doing?' she asked. He brother gave her a sly look.

'Just watch.' He said simply. He took one end of the carrot, blew into it hard, and it turned into a beautiful bunch of flowers. The audience gasped, exclaimed excitedly, and clapped more enthusiastically. He walked over to a lord's wife, and handed her the flowers with a flourish.

'My lady.'

She flushed a little, and took the flowers, smelling them.

'They're beautiful!' she said, amazed, showing her husband.

Minara rolled her eyes at her brother, muttering something incoherent that sounded like: "Show off." She tapped Xenardo on the shoulder, and then stepped back. She pulled a large, round, shiny silver coin from her pocket, and threw it at him.

'Catch!' she said. He did. Minara motioned for him to give it back to her. He pulled it away from her teasingly. She scowled at him, but he pulled it further from her reach. Minara, amused, and annoyed, put her hands on her hips. Xenardo clapped his hands together, and when he opened them, the coin was gone. And everyone saw it. A few people gasped. Minara grabbed her brother's hands in annoyance.

'What did you do with it?'

'I don't know. You'll just have to look for it.' He replied. Minara huffed and faced the audience.

'I need your help ladies and gentlemen. My brother had misplaced a precious coin, and I believe one of you is in possession of it.'

'How can we have it?' Arthur interrupted. 'We just saw the boy with it over there!' the siblings smiled slightly. This was half what they were hoping for. The prince could be stubborn.

'Well, sir.' said Minara walking right up to him. 'I wouldn't be so sure about that.'

And with that, she reached for his ear, and retracted her hand with the coin. Everyone laughed, even Uther.

'Well, well my son, I didn't know you were still a skilled pick-pocket.'

Arthur stuttered, but Minara gave him an amused look, and then went back to Xenardo and the box.

'I think even our simplest tricks have left your prince tongue-tied. Though, I promise, that wasn't our doing.' She added, followed by more laughs. She retreated back to her brother, to continue the entertainment.

After about half and hour, the pair had performed several more amazing tricks, and played the most wonderful music, leaving the empty box till last.

'Now ladies and gentlemen, we've saved our most impressive skill till last; the art of disappearing.' The audience was hushed into silence now. They were curious. Minara continued. 'This is a highly refined and complex skill, and tonight, we will attempt to show you this amazing illusion. We ask for you only to observe. Xenardo.' She motioned for her brother to turn the box around once again to show its one door. He then stepped inside the box, waved at everyone, and stood back in the box. Minara closed the door carefully, and stood close, facing the front of the box. Her gaze was fixed right at the centre, and she placed her right hand on the door. Her eyes were wide, and she remained silent. Slowly, but surely, a fine layer of mist came seeping through the gaps in the case. The audience gasped collectively. The mist grew thicker, surrounding its lower half. It swirled around the box faster, and faster. Minara stepped back. Merlin stared. There was something about that kind of mist and fog that seemed familiar. He tried to put his finger on it; what was it? He looked over at Morgana, who was wearing a similar expression. She caught his eye. Of course! It was like in their dream! Exactly like their dream! Something was not right about the way things were unfolding.

Minara reached for the door, yanked it open, and as the mist cleared- the inside was empty. Xenardo was gone. The people gasped, whispered in confusion, amazement, and looking on in wonder. Merlin and Morgana looked at each other again, suspicion, fear, and shock written all over their faces. Arthur looked astounded, curious, and Uther was one of the most surprised; Gaius too. Everyone was trying to work out how the mysterious young boy had disappeared from a contained box in a matter of seconds. However it had been done, Minara seemed to have known it had worked. She stared at the empty box with great satisfaction, almost surprised that the trick had worked. But the next question silently surfaced: Where had Xenardo disappeared to.

Minara sensed her audience's anticipation, and turned to them, smiling. 'Well, it seems our artistry has worked. Now all that remains is to find him again.' She was secretly praying that Uther wasn't about to shout for her (and eventually Xenardo) to be arrested for witchcraft and be executed the next morning. What they were doing was risky enough. It would not make their life/death situation any better if they were to face death in Camelot itself. She closed the door one more time, closing her eyes again, before placing a hand on the wooden box, waiting for the desired effect to take place. And again, the silvery mist came out in wisps through the large case, getting thicker and thicker, surrounding Minara and the box. After a few seconds, she grinned to herself, before retracting her hand and stepping back. There was an eerie silence, before the box shuddered a bit, and the door opened. Revealing Xenardo- exactly as he was before, and grinning from ear to ear. The small crowd in their awe, applauded much louder this time, the occasional cheer breaking through. Xenardo came to Minara's side, and they bowed hand in hand at their ecstatic audience. Uther was too surprised too think about arresting them. They had been too entertaining to make him mad. He was, to say the least curious of how they had achieved such a thing, but they had brought light and joy to Camelot for tonight, and for that, they deserved nothing more than Camelot's privilege of safety, which the brother and sister so desperately needed. Uther rose to applaud them, a great honour for the pair. Merlin, Gaius, and Morgana while impressed at the trick, were nonetheless concerned over the abilities of Minara and Xenardo. Morgana was usually one to be more sympathetic with children, but now, she didn't seem so sure. After the frightful dream, she knew there was more to this. There was still reason to suspect something was going on that they weren't being told. If it did turn out they were magicians, which seemed likely, they didn't want to ridicule them, just to help them. They were two young teenagers, who had just escaped death, and were hungry and weak. Though they didn't entirely look it now. Merlin noticed Xenardo looked a little tired from the long performance. The poor boy had been through enough for one day, he looked as if he needed some more rest. Minara was doing well to pass off her own exhaustion; she was hard to get through to. But they had done their job, and now they were dually getting their reward. A decent night's sleep.

After Uther had thanked the pair, he and others stayed for a little while longer to talk, while Minara and Xenardo wheeled their box and assorted items back through the door, and presumably heading to their chambers. Merlin headed over to where Gaius was sitting.

'What do you think Gaius? Could they've used magic?'

'I don't see how they could've managed without it. Though I suspect there is a way. But it is late; we will pursue this in the morning.' He replied firmly. Merlin helped him back to their chambers. Merlin gave a quick nod to Morgana, mouthing the words: "In the morning." She understood, and nodded in reply. This only went noticed by Gwen. Her brow furrowed in confusion, but passed it off too, going with Morgana out of the hall. More of this mystery would be settled in the morning. And then, they would find the answer.

Meanwhile, back in the guest chambers, Minara and Xenardo were dressed in their simple ragged nightgowns, their props put away, and the box standing solitarily in the corner. There were two separate beds made out for them that looked so inviting compared to sleeping on the cold earthy ground for two weeks, with only cloaks and each other for comfort. After a brief discussion, they said a quick prayer to their God, and gratefully flopped down onto their soft beds. Tonight, they would sleep well. They were finally behind safe walls, and away from their harmful enemies. For now…

Some 60 leagues away in the forest, 3 shadows were stirring in the night, their wraith-like appearance concealed by their black, devouring capes, billowing all tangled in the wind, their hissing breaths whispering in similar pattern. Tonight, they would wait. But they would make their move. They would destroy the Pallenite youths, and their magic. And if they had to, they'd take every last person in Camelot. The ultimate revenge.

**A/N: Yuh. Ain't my best chap. Despite the fact I haven't updated in weeks. Sorry, I am so slack. Reviews are appreciated, even though I probably don't deserve them. Again, thanks Sasluvsdwrh for egging me on every day. And Amelli Kara for begging for conflict. It will come.**

**More will come. Next- Star Trek, then Sea Patrol, then Latest Buzz. And I'm also gonna start a Maddigan's Quest/Highlander crossover collab. My first!**

**Exams are all over now. Big whoop. That's all for now.**

**G-4077**


End file.
